pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PikFan23/Archive 8
This is the eighth archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Signature How do you modify the signature like Peach Bulborb's. RuddieRedBulborb 19:17, 18 July 2014 (EDT) The text and the picture. RuddieRedBulborb 22:44, 18 July 2014 (EDT) Yeah but how do you insert them in the sig. Like, I know the code but, I don't know how to insert the codes, remove the time and all that stuff. RuddieRedBulborb 23:28, 18 July 2014 (EDT) How do you see your edit count I mean, I already have my own manual edit count but idk if I know my actual edit count. Pages not needed In the dead end section I see a lot of pages that aren't needed at all. For example this page Fire Pikmin, we already have Red Pikmin. Leaf Rank Am I eligible for Leaf Rank? 100 edits and more than 3 sections on my talk page. A Question A new user just joined and has named himself Adminstrator. I am just curious, should we have the name changed? I am just thinking that "Administrator" could be confusing to people who are looking for a sysop. :I think that's the user's intent. I say rename. — {EspyoT} 20:07, 29 August 2014 (EDT) Story Serial When looking at the modifications and new story, I was thinking "love what you've done with the place!" I think that it was a good decision to take over, as I was just out of ideas and low on motivation. PCW I have some great ideas for your game PCW. So, anytime you can let me work on it. Also I need help on my game since my notebook is chock full of sketches. Like this bad boy here. Sup bro, have you found my PCW Colony Ship idea? Also, I think I'm eligible for Bud. This is the colony ship design that I made for your game since I like SPACESHIPS! Hey! We really do need to catch up. Thanks! XD Sorry to Hear That! It's too bad you're sick! Get well soon! All Ranks Thanks mate! Being able to have All Ranks truly made my day. I owe you one! Miss me? IM BAAACK!! It's me PurplePikminPower! I forgot how to use my sig though..... Hey~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-GLuydiMe4 Hope you get better! Sup bro, I've checked the req. for Leaf Rank and Bulbminlead101's stats. I think he got it. Right, BTW did you listen to my GET BETTER gift? ---- Multiple Accounts Oh, I only have one account. We just share the same computer. Ayyye Why not now? Sign up sheet for Spritist's Team Hi I want to join the Spritist's Team Username Change Before I start, the "leave a message" thing at the top of the page is fancy. Anyway, I didn't know you had that sort of power and that would be great. Should we do it so that Dry's edits go to Passant's account or delete the Passant account and change the name of the Dry account?--En Passant 20:52, 2 June 2015 (EDT) (Also, my signature's broken and I don't know why) Can't you delete En Passant and then change it?--En Passant 22:35, 2 June 2015 (EDT) Okay. I would try to switch the edits over if you can. If not, I don't think it will be a big issue. Though I'm getting tired of filling in the captchas. --En Passant 17:18, 3 June 2015 (EDT) PAODS Hey pikfan23 can you add my game Pikmin: Attack Of DeathSpike to the game category. Let me know on my page. Help Hi can you help me with my gme and can you make me a signature? I want it to be I am Tronmin and I approve all trons! I want it to be orange and green. PikFan22 Hi PikFan23 is PikFan22 your other acount? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 01:16, 26 June 2015 (EDT) ReRe: PikFan22 Oh well yeah we cant have people trying to fake other accounts. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 01:32, 26 June 2015 (EDT) Pikmin: Mysterious World I have a question for you. First though your story is awesomely cool. Second because you made Pikmin Mysterious World the story you would probably be considered the guy who owns it. So my question is may I make Pikmin: Mysterious World into a fanon game? If so may you work with me on it? Ad partners? Since you know a lot about it. Let me know. Thanks. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 01:39, 26 June 2015 (EDT) Two things. First are you working on the story serial? SECond how About we do Pikmin: Mysterious World game in shifts? you do the first one and then i and so on? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 20:35, 29 June 2015 (EDT) Hi, I know I'm not PikFan23, but I posted this idea first. I don't mean to be mean, but I posted this question a little below yours. I mean no offense about this, but i would prefer if you not completely skip over my work on an idea for this. Ragnorok X 21:23, 24 July 2015 (EDT) It's Been A While Hey man, it's been a while! I haven't been terribly active lately, and I admittedly forgot about this site for a good 8 months when suddenly, I was inclined to check it out. Nothing has seemed to have changed, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it kind of feels like a ghost town. I plan on sticking around for the summer, so I'll see you around! Pikmin RP I have to say, I am a fan of your "Mysterious World" series. OK, you got me, i'm in love with the idea. So, will you check this out ?Pikmin RP This is the page i wrote all my ideas on. From:Ragnorok X Joke Dude, the gibberish was just a joke! Signed by Kidsy128 RE: So... Nice to see (er, read?) you again as well. A lot has happened since I last talked to you. I am now moving into my final year of High School, and as such I have been extremely busy. I've done so many things and have gotten myself in trouble on some occasions (some are destined to stumble, I suppose). And I have also forded on my path of education. I thought it would be cool to inform you of the college major I will be running with, as it is up our site's alley: Video Game Design. I have been doing it for so long, I decided that this is what my heart's in. Now I won't be programming games, per-say, but designing them, exactly what we do here on this site. Designing the ideas is one of the key steps in making video games. I thought it was cool that I am taking on something that I already have so many years of effort into. As for the wiki, I always hold it in high regard. I try to attend to matters as soon as possible, even with my absence, I have it set up to where I can respond to my talk page usually within a day. It seems no one has asked me for help, so I suppose it is a good thing, but I was curious as to what the wiki is feeling like about now. So I've leafed around (pun intended C:) and I am pleasantly surprised as to the quality of some of the new work here. It gave me feelings of nostalgia... On that note, it made me yearn to create a new game of my own on this site. And I am seriously considering it. But this time, I have the extended experience of my high school years on my belt. I now know how to make advanced images on Photoshop, I can create music to score a game, and I've learned what makes a good video game. All of that being said.. I will begin my secret game in an unusual fashion... completely offline! I've learned that a solid game suffers from incompleteness, so I will create it all beforehand and release it in packets, like patches. I am pretty excited about this and I would like to say more, but alas, it is a secret, after all! ;) *'All of that out of the way... I will ask: What's up with ''you?''' 14:24, 5 August 2015 (EDT)